


She is nothing like you.

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abandonment, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter names because I fucking love Harry Potter, Lena being preg, Mention of Kara being preg, Mon-El is not so bad, non powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Kara and Lena gets home when someone knocks at the door, Kara sends Lena to the bedroom and goes to open the door finding Mon-El in the doorstep. Mon-El wants to get back to her life, to see their kid and get everything back to what it was but Kara isn't up for it anymore because she found love, true love with Lena, she even wants to adopt little Alex (Harry) as her own, so she talks with great sentiment to Mon-El bout how Lena has change their life and Lena hears everything from the stairs and decides to do something so she approaches Kara and she thanks Mon-El for leaving.





	She is nothing like you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am finally posting this one, and hopefully it will take away my writers block *cross fingers* 
> 
> This one was inspired by the Argentinian duet Pimpinela’s song: A dormir afuera ( it translates to ‘go sleep outside’) here’s the link if you want to check it: https://youtu.be/1tHMUKUdOOA
> 
> Update: So hey, sorry for the rough draft, I have fixed some things and added a few dialogs, thanks for reading!

"Thank you for taking care of Harry guys" I said to Sam and Alex.

"It's okay, Remy had a great time with him and you guys needed sometime alone" Sam said caressing Remus who was sleeping soundly on Alex's arms.

"We owe you one" Lena said to them.

"That you do Luthor" Alex chuckled softly trying not to wake up Remus.

"Well we should leave" Sam announced.

We said goodbye to them and they left in their car, we watched them leave before closing the door.

"Thank you for a great night love, I really enjoyed it" I said grabbing Lena's waist and pulling her close for a kiss.

"Who would be interrupting this moment with my wife? I asked pulling away when someone knocked at the door and rudely interrupting my kiss with Lena.

"They must have forgot something" Lena said referring to Alex and Sam.

"Right, why don't you go to the bedroom and I'll catch you in a moment?" I asked caressing her cheek softly.

"Alright Danvers, don't take too long or I will come for you" Lena said seductively to then kiss my lips and head upstairs. Oh Rao, I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave. I sighed dreamily and opened the door to find no one else but Mon-El, my ex husband.

"Mon-El" I said surprised.

"Hey sweetie" he smiled brightly like the last time we saw each other. "I came back" he opened his arms for me to step into his embrace but I didn't move an inch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed at him trying to keep it low to not alert Lena.

"I came back for you sweetie" he smiled not downing his arms.

"Why now? You know what I don't event want to hear it!" I said trying to close the door but he put his foot in the middle.

"Please Kara, let me just have a word with you, I want to talk to you, make things right with you, I want to be with you and Henry" he tried but failed.

"Harry. His name is Harry, and I don't want t hear it Mon-El, I don't want to hear that lame excuse you have to justify why the fuck you left me with a unborn child in my belly to go and be with some chick you met on a business trip, I just don't want to hear it" I whispered yelled at him.

"Kara please! I just want to do this right, I want to talk to you, be with you and with Harry, please he is my son after all, and you're still my wife" he said desperately.

"For Rao's sake, Mon-El, I'm not your wife anymore and you lost the right to be called Harry's father the day you left me like a coward with some lame letter telling me you wanted to explore the world, that you were not ready...you don't have any fucking right to come now, 5 years after to want to mend things with me because you're just messing with our lives again. Now if you will excuse me, there's someone waiting up for me in the bedroom" I said exasperated trying to close the door again.

"Are you with someone already?" He asked stopping the door once again.

I sighed "Yes" I opened the door again showing him my wedding rose gold band on my ring finger.

"Whoa" He was taken aback " I - I uh ... is he better than me? Does he love you like I do? Is he anything like me?" He asked trying to understand.

"She is nothing like you" I remarked the pronoun for him " and you're nothing like her, you never will" I said to him trying to transmit all sincerity through my eyes.

"Are-are you a lesbian?" He asked surprised.

"My sexuality is none of your business, but yes I am married to a woman, but not just a simple woman, the best woman I ever met" 

"Whoa, you amaze me Kar, how did you met her?" He asked really curious about it.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked looking up at him sensing that he was still the guy who was my best friend long time ago, before he left us.

"Yes please, I know I messed it up with you, but I still care about you and Harry, does she love him? Is she nice to him?" He asked as he made it to the swing with have in the porch.

"Well, yes she loves him so much, like he was his own" I said closing just the screen of the door so I can hear if Lena calls me. " I met her the day I gave birth to Harry, I was in the supermarket when my water broke and she was in the same aisle than me, she took me to the hospital and I was so fucking scared because it was hurting so much and I didn't know what would I do after Harry was born, I didn't know anyone in this city and Alex was still in Midvale, so she stay with me through all the birth, she lied to the doctors saying she was my partner so they could let her get in with me, she held my hand when I was the most scared I've ever been, she held my hand so tight I thought one of our hands would break,she kissed my head, my hands and cheeks while whispering encouraging words. She was the first to hold Harry when he was born, I was so tired I passed out and she could have gone after that, leave me with Harry there but she stayed and waited until I woke up to put gently the small baby in my arms so I could feed him, but I couldn't, I wasn't prepare to breastfeed my own baby, my nipples weren’t prepare for that and I didn’t know, I was so exasperated and in so much pain when she brought a nurse and she explained her that she needed to pinch my nipples and the help Harry to latch on it” I said sighing, remembering how stressful that day was “ she blushed but obeyed the nurse instructions and in less than 15 minutes Harry was eating gladly. I thanked her immensely for that.An hour later he was sound asleep and a nurse asked for the baby’s name, for a moment I planned on naming him after you but I quickly threw away that idea and our eyes met when Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets started playing on the room’s tv and we decided to call him Harry, Harry Alexander Danvers... now soon to be Luthor-Danvers, we are working on the adoption, it was so perfect to him” I smiled remembering that day.

“What happened next?” He asked.

“ I was released from hospital and Lena got me home but there I was met with boxes filled with my stuff outside the door, I was due at least three month and they kicked me out, I really didn’t know what I was gonna do, but Lena offered me to live with her while I got a better place, while living with her, things started to happened and a year and half after she proposed to me and I said yes , we got married a few months later and well, she is the best, Harry loves her, he calls her mommy and he calls me mama, she gets him into bed with us when he has nightmares and Lena is so lovely to pull him into her embrace and tell him that she and her mama will always be by his side to protect him from any monster that want to hurt him, she stays up all night until his fever breaks, she takes him to karate classes, she reads him books until both are fast asleep in bed, she really takes good care of him.” I smiled at the thought.

“And you? Does she take care of you?”

“Yes, she is the most attentive, she makes me laugh, she has this strange sense of humor that makes me vent in laugh, she worships my body even after having Harry she still finds me beautiful, she makes me feel beautiful, she is so responsible, kindhearted, she has a gorgeous soul, she is also a workaholic but I am so proud of what she does everyday, she loves me like no one has ever loved me, she loves me more than you will ever love me Mon-El, she thinks first of me and Harry, and I know that if she ever has to give her life for one of us, she will do it in a heartbeat without thinking twice, like I would do the same, because I really live for her, I love her so much, I really don’t know what I would do without her.” I said dreamily.

“Whoa, I didn’t think...” he started but he got interrupted.

“ _Kara_?” I heard Lena‘s soft an sweet voice calling from the lobby of our house.

“Out here baby” I raised my voice to be heard and then she was pushing the door’s screen opened stepping out with a big shirt covering her now notorious six months belly, over those blue pair of wool shorts and her hair tied up in a beautifully messy bun, she was wearing no make up and that is the version of her I love the most. “Hey gorgeous” I smiled and invited her to come close and sit on my lap. “Baby, this is Mon- El” she frowned confused but either way politely greeted the guy on my side who was wearing a sad smile towards us.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Mon-El” she offered her hand to him once sitting on my lap and he took him shaking it for a bit before releasing him “ I’ve always wanted to meet you” she said surprising him and me of course. “ I wanted to thank you, for leaving I mean, if you wouldn’t have left, Kara would have not been with me and I really love her” she said looking at me with pure love shining in her green emerald eyes.

“I love you too baby, and you” I said giving her a kiss on the belly where my second son was growing healthy.

“Well I’m glad you are doing what I was no capable of doing Lena, I am thankful to you for loving her, for taking care of her and Harry” he smiled looking at me one last time before standing up. “ I should go, it’s late”

“Wait” Lena said “ if Kara it’s okay with it, I think you should meet your son, not tonight but some day” she looked at him and then at me for approval to which I nodded.

"We will need to talk to him about you, because he doesn't know much more than your name, but if you really want to make things right at least for him..." I said to him with Lena still on my lap.

“It would be great, thank you and I'd do anything to be in his life for good, I'm sorry for the hell I made you live, but I promised I'll be good” he smiled softly after I nodded to him with a small smile to the guy who was once my companion and he left us his new number to then leave us there in the cool night National city was offering us.

“I love you Lena” I whispered against the skin of her neck "Thank you so much for tonight"

“I love you too Kara, and thank _you_ for the things you said about me, I heard everything from upstairs” she kissed me softly to then pull away a bit. “Can we get belly burgers?” She asked sheepishly and I nodded while chucking to run upstairs and change into more comfy clothes and finally go to Please my wife’s cravings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and please leave some kudos and comments if you like, they actually make me happy and remember that you can always give me feedback about spelling or grammar mistakes, English it’s not my first language and I’m trying to get it better.
> 
> Also, you can send me prompts either in the comments, my tumblr or my Twitter.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on tumblr as @unicxrnby89


End file.
